Stealing Prince Charming
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Nick goes to have a talk with Ellis's mom
1. Chapter 1

A dull thunking noise sounded as my knuckles rapped against the heavy wooden door of the house. A few moments later there was a call of 'One second' coming from somewhere in the house. The door opened slowly to reveal a plump woman with her silvering hair pulled back into a bun. Her bright blue eyes twinkled slightly as she saw who was at her door.

"Well hello there Nicolas, come in, come in," She said, leading me to the left in side the door where a room I had never been in sat.

Ellis always said it was his momma's private study kinda thing. I never questioned it further.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," She said.

It really wasn't a surprise at all of why I was there at all. Ellis and I had been going strong since we started this relationship near the end of the apocalypse. When the four of us made it to the CEDA camp, Ellis was overjoyed to have found his ma and even Keith. Both of them were a bit weary of me, and who could really blame them. They both did eventually come around though. That was nearly 3 years ago now and I realized I wanted Ellis in my life for a lot longer. So for a while now the idea of marriage had been bouncing around in my head. I was really never one to do the right thing, but I wanted to ask permission to marry the male. Though Ellis's pa didn't make it through the attacks and all so his mom was the one I was going to ask. She knew it too.

"Oh my the cookies might just be burnin' now, I'll be right back," She said, her accent coming out a bit heavier in her haste as she left.

Looking around I realized why she left me waiting in this particular room. There were lots of pictures of a young Ellis ever where.

The first one made me laugh lightly as Ellis was in a pink dress and looking none to happy about it. From what I could see the person that was supposed to be Prince Charming, was Keith.

Next to it was a picture of him on a bike that had obnoxiously big training wheels on it. His helmet was a dark green that looked a size to big for him as it was sitting a little side ways on his head. It didn't look like he was wearing knee or elbow pads, but the smile on his face was huge.

There were a few books and things between that one and the next, the picture made me chuckle lightly again. Ellis looked about twelve and was standing on his bed, that had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it. In his hand was a plain white pillow and he was holding it up looking about to pillow fight with it. The Power Ranger PJ's made me snicker a bit as well.

The next one was him in blue and white swim trunks soaking wet. In the back a sprinkler was running and another person, I would guess Dave, was running through it. Ellis was smiling at the camera with purple all over his lips and cheeks. The dripping grape popsicle in his hand was the cause of that.

The last one that was on that particular shelve looked like they were at some kind of wedding or something. It was of him and his mom, her in a simple dark cream colored dress and him in a little tuxedo. They were dancing what looked like a slow dance, him barely taller than her shoulders. The look of love and adoration on his face was nearly too much for me to handle since I never did have that kind of relationship with my own mother.

"He really is something isn't he," The soft voice of Ellis's mother came from behind me.

"Yea, he really is quite a great man," I said turning around.

There was a small look of something on her face as she shrugged a little and sat down in one of the soft looking chairs. Sitting down across from her as she looked across the pictures on the wall, I realized something. To her she would never see her son as an adult, she would always see him as the kid that was in those picture. So if she ever gives me a hard time about dating, and marrying her son, I can really blame her.

I'm the one that's trying to steal the Price Charming of her life.

"Nick I know why you came by today," She said, her eyes moving back over to me.

"I kind of expected you would,"

"And I give you my full acceptance to marry my son,"

"Thank you Mrs."

"Ah ah ah" She cut me off holding up her hand and putting it on my own. "Please call me mom,"

A smile broke onto my face. "I'll do that then, mom,"

The front door lock clicked open and then shut a moment later. "Momma you home?"

"In here baby," She called.

He walked in and smiled wide when he saw me. "Hey Nick,"

"Hey Ellis," I smiled at him.

"Well I'm going to go start lunch," She smiled and stood up.

Ellis smiled and hugged him mom tight for a second and in that moment I can see that he will always be her little boy.

And in her eyes I'll the one stealing Prince Charming.

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

More Nellis

This came from the song "Stealing Cinderella" By Chuck Wicks.

So that is who owns the song.

Valve owns the boys.

I will eventually get back to The Outsiders, since I do still have the ideas and what not, but for right now, the Nellis bug has bitten me again, so here the stories are ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you and my momma talk about?" Ellis asked me for the fifth time since we had left her house.

"Just talked El," I chuckled lightly, intertwining our fingers and squeezing his lightly.

"Ya did nawt just 'talk'," He said, making air quotes with the hand that wasn't holding mine.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked, chuckling again as we turned the corner.

Ellis's mom needed some potatoes for the dinner she had invited Ellis and I to, so she asked us to go get them. I realized how much I do for the hick I want to soon call my husband as he asked if we could walk, since it was such a nice day. I thought it was to hot and the sun was to bright, but seeing that smile on his face made it worth every sweat drop.

"Because," He said shaking his head a little at me like it should be obvious.

"Because?"

"She took you in her study, she only takes people in there when she wants to talk serious with them,"

"Maybe she just took me to see those cute pictures of you," I smirked as a blush dusted his face.

"Ya'll saw those?" He asked, his voice laced with embarrassment.

"Sure did Cinderella,"

"Shut up, she wasn't supposed to take any pictures of that,"

"Can I venture to ask, why you were in a dress in the first place?"

Ellis let out a bit of a sigh. "Well the younger kids of the neighborhood decided they wanted to put on a play of Cinderella. There was me, Keith, Dave and three girls,"

"And you were picked to be Cinderella? How does that work?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt me I would tell you how it all worked out," Ellis said.

"Sorry, please continue,"

"Thank ya. Well we drew straws for all the parts, originally I was going to be the king, Dave was the narrator and Keith got to be Prince Charmin," Ellis paused to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"And the girls did the same?"

"Yep, at first people thought they had cheated since the girl that was picked to play her was the slimmest and the only blond one,"

"Did they cheat?"

"Nah, it was just the luck of the straws and ah guess she was lucky since they did it like two more times, just to prove it wasn't rigged or nothin' and she pulled the right one each time,"

"Lucky little girl,"

"Funny part is she never got to play Cinderella, she got sick about a week before the play was set and lost her voice,"

"So why you as Cinderella and not one of the other girls?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"As ah said, she was the slimmest out of the girls,"

"They couldn't fit the princess dress,"

"Right on the nose,"

"Why didn't you just wait for her to get better than?" I asked, trying to make sense of any of it.

"Cuz by that point, there were outta state family members of Dave, Keith and one of the other girls coming in and they couldn't really afford to cancel and reschedule and all that,"

"So they were lucky you had a girlish figure?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh hush your mouth," His blush got worse.

"So did you and Keith have a kissing scene?" I asked, with a bit of a laugh.

"Nah, we were supposed to but Keith got cold feet about it, there is a video somewhere of me chasing him around going 'Come on, you need to kiss your Cinderella'"

At this point I had to stop us since I was laughing so badly. "I would pay big to see that,"

Ellis blushed more, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah don't know why I'm telling ya this, but I'm sure my momma has a copy of it,"

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then started walking again as we neared the store. After we got to the store Ellis grabbed the potatoes and a few other things, that I saw a bit unnecessary, but what ever made him happy. Heading back, he held on to the spuds as I was stuck with his snacks, our hands connected again.

"So were you one of those kids that acted like they were a power ranger in those pj's?" I asked, near laughing as the blush flared back up.

"You're not going to let any of those go are you?" He asked, a bit of a dead pan look on his face.

"You were a cute kid, what happened?"

"You just think yer so funny don't ya?"

"I'm joking El,"

"Yer lucky I love you,"

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"If I didn't you wouldn't be able to get away with all the jokes you make at my expense,"

"Well I love you too and you never did answer me,"

"Yes Mr. Pain in my ass," He blushed more.

"From the way you were moaning last night, I would say I wasn't a pain at all," I said kissing his ear.

A shiver made it's way down from Ellis's shoulders as his lips popped open slightly.

"Ah hate yew,"

"No you don't,"

A huff and a half glare was all I received in response as we made the rest of the way to his mom's house in silence.

After she got her potatoes it didn't make long for her to turn them into the fluffiest and best tasting mashed potatoes I've ever tasted. Every thing else in the meal was just amazing as well, the meatloaf, the creamed green beans, the biscuits everything.

"So ma, are you gonna tell me what you and Nick talked about?" Ellis looked at her over his, near gone second helpings.

"We just talked sweetie, finish your food,"

Ellis pouted and jabbed a piece of the meat loaf that was on his plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh stop that or the naked baby pictures come out," She threatened, pointing her fork at him.

"No mama not those," His cheeks were a bright red.

"Oh speaking of embarrassing things from Ellis's childhood, you wouldn't happen to have a tape of him as Cinderella would you?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Oh yes I do and I know right where it is, would you care to watch it after were done eating?"

"No," Ellis said, only to be ignored.

"I'd love to,"

The rest of the meal went by with just a few grumbles from a very red Ellis as his mom told me stories about him as a 'young'en'. Both of us helped her clean up, then were told to go sit on the couch as she went and got the tape.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Ellis said as he leaned against my shoulder on the couch.

Smiling lightly I tilted his chin up and pressed my lips to his. He made a small noise that resembled a huff but kissed back none the less for a few moments. Foot steps coming closer is the only thing that broke us apart as his mom came back.

"Here it is," She announced and slipped it into the VHS player and hit play.

Through the entire performance that was playing back on the screen, Ellis half kept his face buried in my shoulder. The end with Ellis chasing Keith around the stage was even funnier to see that it was to hear about. Right before the tape ended how ever young Keith let out a groan and kissed 'Cinderella'.

"Wasn't he just the most precious little thing?" Ellis's mom asked as she rewound the tape.

"That he was," I looked down as he glared at me.

"Ah still hate you," Ellis grumbled.

"Oh Ellis be nice to him,"

"Yes mama,"

Letting out a small chuckle, I stood up and stretched out my back, it popping in a few places.

"Well today was fun, but I should be going,"

"It was nice seeing you today Nicolas," She said, smiling.

"Same to you, ma'am," I winked in a silent show that I did remember what she said earlier as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll walk you out," Ellis said, as I turned to him.

Once we made it to my car I pulled him against me, kissing his full lips thoroughly, running my finger up into his hair. He responded almost instantly, wrapping his arms around my neck. Our tongues played against each others for what seemed like eternity before he pulled away, panting slightly.

"Am ah gonna see you tomorrow?" Ellis asked, tucking his head under my chin.

"Not tomorrow, I've got something to do,"

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough,"

He huffed again and looked up with a pout. "That's not fair,"

"It's not a circus either," I responded and kissed his pouted bottom lip before kissing him again.

This time when we broke apart we said our good byes and I love you's, before I got in my car and headed out.

Sighing again as I got out of the car at the fifth jewelers, I headed in, in hopes that they had what I was looking for. Going to the other ones there wasn't a single ring that looked right to propose to Ellis with. Most of them were gaudy and just wouldn't suit him in the least.

Looking in the cases designated for the males rings, it looked like this was going to be just another fruitless search; until my eyes landed on it. It was a simple white gold band with a rectangle diamond in it.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman behind the cases asked.

"That ring," I pointed without touching the glass. "Does it come in size 10?"

"Hold on a second," She said, disappearing into the back.

A few moments later she came out with a small black velvet box in her hands. Getting to me she opened it and let me look at the small band.

"It's perfect, is it engraveable?" I asked looking back at the woman.

"Yes it is,"

"Would I be able to get that done today or would I have to come back and get it?"

"Normally I would have to tell you to come back, but we have the engraver here with us today, just write down on here," She said, getting a pen and paper from a small desk and putting it on the counter. "And we'll get that done in about 15 minutes,"

Nodding I handed her the ring and thought about what I wanted on the ring and decided on 'Nick and Ellis' and the day we met. Sliding the paper back to her, she nodded.

"Ok sir, if you want to look around more or head to the little diner next door it will be done soon,"

"Thanks much ma'am,"

Deciding on getting something to drink I headed over to the diner and ordered an ice tea and an order of fries. When my order arrived I ate it slowly, trying to figure out the next part of my plan. The ring was taken care of, now the hard part of where and all of that. Once the fries and my drink was gone, I paid the tab and headed back to the jewelers.

"Welcome back sir, your ring just got finished," She said, handing me the small box.

Taking it out of the velvet lining, I looked at the inside of it where the curvey letters and numbers sat.

"It looks wonderful," I said, putting it back in the box and closing it with a snap.

"I'm glad you like it sir, now if you come over here we can talk about the price,"

After paying for it she put it in a small bag for me and I was headed off to my house, still trying to figure out how to propose. I didn't want to be one of those people that tell the story of 'this is how a horrid date, turned into a spectacular proposal'. No I wanted this to be perfect down to the last detail.

Getting home I put the bag in my desk drawer and sat down, still trying to think of a good enough idea for the wonderful man I wanted. It seemed all at once the idea hit me as a smile crossed my face as I called Ellis's number.

"Hello?" The southerners voice sounded after a few rings.

"Hey you,"

"Nick hey,"

"Would you like to accompany me to a date tomorrow?" I asked, with a smile.

"Aren't we past the date, stage?" Ellis asked, sounding a bit confused.

"You've never been together too long to go on a date,"

"Oh, ah guess you're right,"

"So?"

"So.. Oh right, yes I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow,"

"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5, wear something formal,"

"Ok, I'll see you then, I love yew,"

"I love you too,"

Hanging up the phone I took a quick shower, trying to get rid of the jitters that were starting to get to me. He would say yes, I was damn near certain of it, but it didn't mean it was any easier to calm down.

Waking up the next morning the jitters were in full force as I started thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

What if he doesn't like the ring?

What if he doesn't say yes?

What if?

Those thoughts were still plaguing my thoughts as I pulled up in front of his mom's house, where he was currently living. At first I was a little hurt that he wanted to live with her instead of me, but after he explained it, I got over it. During the zombie out break he thought he lost her and it made him realize how much he loved her. He wanted one day to live with nick, but for right now he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

Walking up to the door I straightened my black suit jacked and made sure the blood red under shirt was good too. Knocking at the door, I moved the roses I had picked up for him in front of me. The door opened a few moments later revealing a smiling Ellis, who's smile just grew at the sight of the red flowers.

"Aw Nick, you didn't have'ta," He said, taking them.

"Hush I wanted to," I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well let me go put these in a vase," He said, walking away.

As he walked I nodded an approval of his charcoal colored suit with the baby blue shirt on under it. Knowing him though, it was killing him not to be wearing that damned hat he never seems to take off.

"Ok I'm ready," He said, coming back with one of the roses that was cut short.

"What's with the flower?"

He smiled and stuck it in my jacket pocket and kissed me quickly again. "Just that,"

"Come on you," I smiled, grabbing his hand as I lead him out the door.

Once we were in the car he immediately started messing with the radio like always, normally I would pester him about it, but tonight was going to be perfect. It didn't take long to get to the small seafood restaurant that over looked the water.

"Oh man, I haven't been here in forever," Ellis said, with a smile as I parked.

"That's the point,"

He just smiled more as we got out of the car and headed into the place.

"Welcome, how may I help you gentlemen today?" The server asked when we were close enough.

"Reservation under Nick,"

She looked in her book for a moment and then nodded and smiled, leading us to a table out on the deck.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"The peach ice tea please," Ellis said.

"The same for me,"

"Did you do something wrong?"

The sudden question threw me for a loop as I looked at him. "No, why?"

"I dunno just a random date that's this fancy,"

"Is there a problem with me wanting to take you out?"

"Nah," He shook his head as if to clarify the point. "Just mama used to tell stories about my pa taking her to fancy places and things when he would do something wrong,"

"I see," Reaching across the table I took his hand. "I promise I didn't do anything wrong babe,"

His head snapped up with a smile at the pet name, since it wasn't to often I called him them.

"Ok, ok,"

"Aren't you going to look at your menu?" I asked, picking mine up.

"Hell naw, I knew what I wanted from the second we pulled up,"

"And that would be?"

"Their famous crab pot pie, ah course,"

"That does sound good," I smiled, setting my menu down.

"It really is,"

After the waitress came back, we ordered the same thing and she was off again. Ellis was his usual chatty self, as I tried not to think to much on what was going to happen after dinner was over.

"Are you sure yew ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure, stop acting like a mother hen,"

That quip sent him into another story about Keith and hen, he kinda lost me half way through. When the food arrived he looked like a kid at Christmas as he ate, which I couldn't blame him, it was really good.

"So where are we going after this, if anywhere?" Ellis asked as we were waiting for the bill and my credit card to come back.

"Do you have any room left for some dessert?"

"What kind?"

"I was thinking that little place over by the pier, the one that mixes the stuff in the ice cream,"

Ellis's face lit up with a smile. "That does sound good,"

Soon enough we were headed there, a slight spring in Ellis's step as we walked along the pier. Upon getting there we each told the person what we wanted. I just went for simple vanilla with raspberries and peaches mixed in. Ellis went for chocolate with rasberries, chocolate chips, kit-kat pieces, brownie pieces and m&m's. I still can't figure out how he doesn't have at least a small gut with all the food and sweets he eats.

"Man does this look good," Ellis said, licking up the side of his creation as we headed down the pier more.

"It looks fattening," I mumbled licking at mine, snagging a piece of peach with my tongue.

Ellis just chuckles as we got to the place at the pier that you could take the stairs and get to the beach.

"Care for a walk on the sand?" I asked, holding out my hand.

A smile and a nod was my answer as he took my hand and we walked down the wooden stairs. The sand gave a little as we walked, eating out frozen treats, fingers still intertwined with each others.

"Having a good time?" I asked, looking over at him.

"The best, hey lets sit and watch the sun set," He said, pointing with out adjoined hands to a bleached log.

"Sure El,"

Sitting on it, the skin of it was slightly smooth and a bit damp from all the salty air that it was surrounded by constantly. We finished our ice creams and he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"I love yew Nick,"

"I love you too, Ellis and you know I did have a reason for today,"

"Oh?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yep," I stood us up and kissed him gently.

"What would this reason be?"

"Well, I got this crazy idea stuck in my head. I didn't mind the idea just floating for a while, but then I wanted to make it a reality,"

"What was this idea?"

"The idea that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," I said, getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring box, opening it. "And that for some strange reason you would want to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me too. So what do you say Ellis Whitlock, will you marry me?"

"Oh Nick," Ellis said, tears springing up into his eyes. "Oh course ah will,"

Smiling I slipped the ring onto his finger and stood up wrapping my arms around his waist securely.

"I love you, so much," I said, pressing my lips to his.

"I love you too," The happy tears were still running down his face as he pressed his lips back to mine.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Holy hell that was a bit of a pain.

I don't really like writing in first person, like AT ALL. So how did I do with it?

This was just supposed to be a random next chapter. Just a small one before I went and took a nap to try and get rid of this headache and sore throat. BUT NO my mind and fingers are plotting against me and this popped out.

I hope you all like it.


End file.
